Motu
Motu Motu is one of the main characters of Motu Patlue, it's hard to pick an actual main character since there are so many diverse caricatures in this vast world of Motu Patlue but if we were able to narrow it down it'd definitely own up to Motu. His very best friend is Patlu and he has befriended many other individuals along the way such as Dr.Jhatka, Ghasitaram, Chingum, Chaiwala, Boxer. Description Motu has a dirty habit of addressing people by the false title Bare Bhaiya (Sir). He is a samosa addict, so much so that when he even gets a whiff of them, his body shifts into some sort of gravitational pull towards the nearby samosa. He can devour endless amounts of samosas, his stomach is expanding exponentially with every bite and swallow. He usually dreams about samosas or of him acting uncontrollably because of his painstaking hunger for his samosas, he'll fantasize about mowin' them samosas down, similar characteristics deriving from the classic Shaggy Roger. Samosas are not only his favorite food but also make him stronger so that he can defeat bad people. He also wants to do social work but mostly lands in trouble with his best friend, Patlu. Appearance Motu is heavily built unlike close buddo Patlu. His exact weight and height is not given from any source of the show or its creators but from examining a certain photo of Motu skedaddling for his life from a no good lion, we could make a rough guess. The typical height of a lion is 3.9 feet and we can make an estimate of Motu's by assuming he's at the least 4"4. His weight fluctuates like my local semi-homeless nutcases' face does, that was unrelated but he's one of the only beings on this planet that i can imagine does something like that with the human body. Personality As we all know, Motu is an excessively kind man, constantly blessing the citizens of his homeland with juicy, succulent mangoes to consume. Its never stated exactly how Motu is supplied with the life-giving fruit, so we are left to assume that he has a mango root growing under his tunic, and he just reaches under there every morning and grabs one, similar to how a farmer would harvest eggs from his hen house. He also is very compassionate, for whenever his eyes are bestowed someone weeping, he too, begins to shed tears of sadness, feeling their pain. Powers Motu is an ancient god from Hindu mythology, and dates back to the early 1300s, where he is always depicted as the stronghold of India itself, protecting it from other worldly foes. We've been subjected to Motu's abilities several times over the course of the show, but we've never truly seen what this fucker's true strength is. Maybe its better that way. Weaknesses Motu cannot resist the sweet temptation of Ecto Cooler. As shown in the final episode, Motu Patlu bid their final farewell, this is his downfall. Trivia * Motu resembles the famous late wrestler, Captain Lou Albano, you may recognize Lou for his voice work and acting his live role for the cunning Mario Mario from the 1989 Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Motu has 78 years of experience in Taekwondo under his belt, which is scary. One can only imagine what a man can achieve in almost 8 decades of raw combat training. Quotes "You people never learn. Curiosity just killed you." "Defeating me means nothing. For I am just a man named Motu."